Kentah Den
by Hellsfirescythe
Summary: Six months since the war between Khonan and Kutou. Tasuki and Chichiri travel in the countryside of Khonan and stray near the border between their beloved country and Kutou. Stopping in a village around during the Moon Festival. Danger awaits TasChiri
1. Default Chapter

Kentah Den  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi-Yuugi, any of its characters, places, or items. All I do own is the village of Kentah, its people, and Kage Nasumi.  
  
Summary: It has been six months since the war between Khonan and Kutou ended. Tasuki and Chichiri travel with each other along the countryside of Khonan and stray near the border between their beloved country and Kutou. Stopping in a village around during the Moon Festival, they have no idea the dangers that surround them. For ever since the war between Khonan and Kutou has ended, Kutou's scattered troops wander the county-side pillaging and burning villages. And the last two seishi have just happened to stop at the next target. . .  
  
Warning: Will contain yaoi between Chichiri and Tasuki later on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue: Spotting Visitors.  
  
A boy in his early teens looked up from the farm work he was doing and glanced around, just waiting for the hired farm hands to look away for second. He casually brushed a strand of his cerulean away from his eyes and started edging towards the woods nearby.  
  
Thankfully he was not noticed and he dashed away. Glad to be away from all the farm duties. The brilliant hues of orange, red, and yellow made his heart jump in excitement. This was going to be great! Summer's gone, winter soon draws near and no more plowing, or weeding in the fields to take care of!  
  
Kage stood still to let his skin soak in the last of sun's warm pleasant rays that filtered through the branches and leaves. Winter would be dark and gloomy so he wanted to make the best out of the remaining time that he had. The shapes of swallows darted through the air still traveling further into the southern land of Khonan.  
  
Wandering deeper into the woods, Kage halted as he heard loud boisterous singing and grinned at the words. They were thickly accented but distinguishable as the voice belted out the dirty words. He ran down to the road that led to and through his village and clambered up one of the nearby trees and waited to see who the person was. His silver-green eyes peering anxiously down the path. It wasn't often that people would come near here, well, ever since the war. But that was all over now, though the village was still left alone.  
  
Soon Kage could see two figures walking side by side on the road, one a queer looking monk with powder blue hair that had bangs that defied gravity at the greatest extent, his face was ever-smiling and eyes were the shape of crescents. The other, the one who was doing the tavern singing had fiery orange hair and shouldered a gleaming fan.  
  
* What a weird looking pair of travelers. Hmph, better than nothing though. * thought Kage.  
  
Suddenly an unfortunately familiar voice echoed through the valley for everyone to hear. "KAGE NASUMI! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND FINISH YOU CHORES!" . . . it was mother. Kage winced and slid down the tree and ran back to the field. It was probably worth the work tonight, after all it was the Moon Festival, and there would be foreigners here tonight.  
  
* *  
  
Tasuki immediately stopped his singing his face paling and he jumped behind Chichiri and clung to the monk's shoulder like a small child. "What the fuck was that?!" demanded Tasuki.  
  
"Probably just a mother calling a troublesome child no da, no need to worry Tasuki-kun no da." said Chichiri turning his head to look at the ex-bandit, "What's the matter na no da?"  
  
"Hmph, women. If you were stuck ina family fulla dem you would know what I mean." snarled Tasuki brandishing his tessen.  
  
"I don't see what the problem is Tasuki-kun no da." said Chichiri, Tasuki growled as the smile on the kitsune mask widened even further as the monk teased him.  
  
Tasuki made to whack Chichiri on the head with his tessen, but the monk dodged it and gently rested his own shakujou lightly on Tasuki's forehead. "Yah know, it you weren't a monk an' the only one that knows de way back to Mt. Reikaku. I would kick your ketsu from one enda Khonan to another."  
  
"Behave Tasuki-kun no da. Or else I will be passing straight through the next village and you can forget about sleeping in a bed and having another night of fish to deal with tonight no da." threatened Chichiri in a grave voice.  
  
"Nooo! I can't live another HOUR with fish! It's just too much! And I'm missing out on some fun tonight in town cause yah know that it's the Moon Festival t'night! And." Tasuki was cut off in his complaining be Chichiri.  
  
"Then behave Tasuki-kun no da." smiled Chichiri removing his shakujou from Tasuki's head.  
  
The two continued walking in silence for a while, seeming to admire the scenery until the silence was broken.  
  
"Chichiri?" said Tasuki.  
  
"What is it now no da?" asked Chichiri stopping and turning back to look at Tasuki.  
  
"Annata wa baka." muttered Tasuki. Chichiri sweat-dropped and continued walking as Tasuki started ranting and cursing at him again.  
  
* * * to be continued * * *  
  
So whadayah think neh? I know it's kinda slow now but it'll get better after a while. The only main couple in this fic will be Chichiri and Tasuki. They aren't 'together' right now. But they will be don't worry. Kage, you'll see.  
  
By they way you pronounce Kage 'Kah-gay' in Japanese.  
  
Question: Do you think I should use Japanese in this or Chinese. I know more Chinese than I do Japanese. Heh.  
  
And for those of you that have read my 'Dropped into Middle Earth' don't hate me please! I'll try to continue it. But writers block on it is huge! I'm really stuck.  
  
Chichiri: * blush* You're putting me with Tasuki no da?  
  
Fire Pendant: Why sure! Why not?  
  
Chichiri: You do know that this is your first ever *published* yaoi fic neh na no da?  
  
Fire Pendant: * blush * Uhhhh, yeah. But I'm doing my best! I've read plenty other ficcies and I think I can do my own now!  
  
Well Jaa everyone! 


	2. Moon Festival

Kentah Den  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi-Yuugi, any of its characters, places, or items. All I do own is the village of Kentah, its people, and Kage Nasumi.  
  
Summary: It has been six months since the war between Khonan and Kutou ended. Tasuki and Chichiri travel with each other along the countryside of Khonan and stray near the border between their beloved country and Kutou. Stopping in a village around during the Moon Festival, they have no idea the dangers that surround them. For ever since the war between Khonan and Kutou has ended, Kutou's scattered troops wander the county-side pillaging and burning villages. And the last two seishi have just happened to stop at the next target. . .  
  
Warning: Will contain yaoi between Chichiri and Tasuki later on.  
  
Whoo! New Chapter! You people are sooooo nice! Okay, I decided about the language thing. I'm only gonna use Chinese/Japanese in long sentences and stuff (haven't figured out which yet) if I want things to be secretly. You can thank my wonderful beta reader Twisted Fool!  
  
Twisted Fool: (insert whatever twisted wants to say kay angie?)  
  
Well here are some replies to reiviews:  
  
Twisted Fool: Kay, I will take your advice. Neh, what was IT talking about Sabrion about? That was a REALLY long review. Hontou! Hehe!  
  
Moonraven: WOWOWOWOW! I read your Chichiri/Tasuki and they're awesome! I really like Songs of the Heart. Kawaii *sniff*. Sorry I didn't review, I'll do so as soon as possible. So I'm just gonna use little short phrases we all probably know. And it's okay about the little lecture. It's constructive advice! It helps a lot too ARIGATOU!  
  
Sky Rat: Arigatou! I know how that is. Yeah, it DOES get a little annoying having to scroll up and down for translations. So do you think I can use just little common words? No, it didn't sound too critical. I'm glad you thought the writing was good.  
  
Cheesy Bubbles: Well that's great that you're looking forward to the next chapter cause here it is! I'm glad you think it's cute. Chichiri and Tasuki are just awesome. So is Kage.  
  
Kitsuna Ri: Ohh! Thank you for reviewing! Happy. You like it? Really? Yeah, its my first. I'm excited. It's hard doing Tasuki's bandit talk cause I'm not really sure about how it should be, but I'm trying!  
  
Xellas: Coolio! I read your Chichiri/Tasuki ficcis and they're so cool! Okay, I'm just using little words that people are probably familiar with. More info on that somewhere around here . . .  
  
Marina: Wai! Hiyo! Look, if you want to kill me then you'll really have to catch me. You knew I was going to write this some time. Honestly, I read so much you would think neh? Well I am special. See yah at school kiddo!  
  
Chapter 1: Moon Festival  
  
"Chichiri! Are yah even fucking listenin' ta me?!" Chichiri heard Tasuki yell from behind. They had just come to the edge of the village and the people were now looking up from their work to stare at them.  
  
"Yes I heard you Tasuki no da." said Chichiri giving the villagers an apologetic wave. They looked at him and shrugged before shaking their heads sympathetically. The poor monk; probably struggling to bring the forsaken young lad to enlightenment . . . and obviously not succeeding.  
  
"NOW can we stop?" pouted Tasuki catching up with Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri gave a tired sigh and nodded, before he knew it, Tasuki had dragged him into the nearest bar for a drink. The young man never changed.  
  
* *  
  
Kage cringed inwardly a bit as his mother scolded him further about leaving the work on the farm like that. On and on she ranted about how his older brother had left the family, and how shameful that was, and how they would not stand having another son like that. She was a kindly middle-aged woman, but when worked up had a temper to match father's.  
  
Thankfully he had made sure he had finished all the rest of his chores before coming to his mom so she had no other things to complain about. "Do you understand Kage?" finished Mrs. Nasumi looking rather blustered as she wiped her hands on a dirty apron they now used as a wash towel.  
  
"Yes ma." murmured Kage giving her a polite bow.  
  
"That's my boy. Now next time you do that you're going to be punished justly understand? Winter is coming up soon and we need to get everything put away. Now help me with some cooking, why didn't Suzaku grant me with an older daughter as well?" said Mrs. Nasumi as she bustled around the small kitchen, "Oh, nothing the matter. A son that can do farm-work and house-work is a blessing enough. Unlike that ungrateful little child before him." Kage sweat-dropped as his mother continued muttering to herself about her children as if he weren't even there.  
  
As she poked the slowly kindling wood in the small stone stove with a long iron rod, a small breeze blew into the kitchen. "Ah, that must be your father. Go and help him if he needs anything." said Mrs. Nasumi tucking a wisp of her mahogany hair back behind an ear.  
  
"Kage! Come help me decorate the bar. May the gods bless us well this year." smiled Xiaozhang his arms full of red paper decorated with the man's elaborate calligraphy, "Business should be good tonight. Mother has helped some of the maids make some moon cakes to sell during the festival tonight. Now let's go out and put these up for some festivity."  
  
Kage took half of the pile of papers from his father and ran through the back doors of the family bar, grabbing a hammer and some nails as he passed by; and a meat bun as well, earning a slap from one of the waitresses on his way.  
  
Quickly he began hammering the signs to the door and shutters.  
  
* *  
  
"C'mon Chichiri! Look, there's a bar right over there! Looks pretty good ta me." cheered Tasuki dragging Chichiri along.  
  
"Daaaaaa!!!!" exclaimed Chichiri as Tasuki added an extra burst of speed to his walking and nearly made the monk loose his balance. They passed by a boy with cerulean hair as he nailed a red charm on the door who looked at them in shock.  
  
Chichiri sat on the stool as Tasuki ordered him a bowl of sake and a 'Nurkio Special' for himself. Tasuki better no drink too much. Chichiri wasn't really planning to deal with a hung-over Tasuki tomorrow morning.  
  
"Gees Chichiri. Lighten up. It's almost evening and da festival's pr'bly's start soon enough." grinned Tasuki baring his fangs at the elder seishi.  
  
"It's alright Tasuki no da. I don't drink remember na no da?" said Chichiri, "You can have mine."  
  
"Suit yahself." shrugged Tasuki as he swallowed all of Chichiri's share as the monk walked away to find the owner of the inn/bar to rent a room for the night.  
  
*  
  
Tasuki took the chance of Chichiri's absence to let himself think more clearly. He ordered another bowl and took another fresh swig of sake and savored the sweet liquid (at least to him) as it rushed down his throat. He glanced to make sure he could still see Chichiri. No telling what could happen to the two of them nowadays.  
  
Mmm, what was happening to him? Every time he was next to that seemingly genki monk, words just seemed to stick to the back of his throat. Strange, it never seemed to happen before around everyone else. Everything about the man was capturing his attention. So much that Tasuki had learned how to read him very well mask or no mask. * Hmm, he's just beautiful. * mused Tasuki, he suddenly bolted upright, * Now since when did I think that? I know he's kinda cute and everything when he gets all small and shit. But beautiful? Where the fuck did that come from? *  
  
"Tasuki! Tasuki what are you staring at no da? Don't tell me you're drunk already no da." said Chichiri waving a hand in front of Tasuki's startled face.  
  
"Wha? Oh, nothin' Chichiri, jus wonderin 'bout somethin." muttered Tasuki, trying to cover up a slight blush staining his face, "Come on! Let's go party!"  
  
He got up and began walking towards the door, his mind still jumbled with strange thoughts when Chichiri's voice stopped him, "Umm Tasuki no da?"  
  
"What Chichiri?" asked Tasuki, a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"The door it that way no da. Are you sure you're alright na no da?" inquired Chichiri, a small sweat-drop forming on the back of his head.  
  
Tasuki slapped himself mentally for being so stupid and righted himself. "Yeah I'm fine. So let's go!"  
  
*  
  
Kage quickly finished posting up all of the red scrolls. He wanted to see the two foreigners as soon as possible. To hear what was really going on in the outside world. And fabulous stories about maybe bigger cities of Khonan. Maybe even about the shichi seishi of Suzaku and their battles against Seiryuu's seishi.  
  
The sky was now darkening and varied from a fiery orange, to shades of red, and then to a dark violet-blue. The lanterns that were strung across the streets glowed brightly illuminating the night that was setting in quickly. Food and game stands had been set up everywhere and the villagers had on their best clothes, reserved only for days such as this.  
  
"Kage-san. I've been looking all over for you! Can you please help me?" asked a silvery voice. Kage didn't know how to react when clinging arms clung to his arm and a pair of brown eyes looked up at him adoringly.  
  
"Ehh..Maru.hi." said Kage, a strained smile stretched across his face that clearly stated that he wanted no part in this. But it was either paid no attention to or gone unseen because Maru just squealed and hugged him tightly. Little sisters . . .the way she acted he highly doubted that they were even related.  
  
"I'm busy right now, maybe I'll see you later." said Kage searching the crowds for maybe even some excuse to leave the younger sibling.  
  
"But Kaaaagggeee!" dragged out the seven-year-old, "I want some help with the ring toss! There's a pretty doll that I really want and I know that you're REALLY good. Please?" her lower lip trembled and her eyes watered up giving him a rather pathetic look. Kage sighed.  
  
"Alright, but just that one thing. I'm busy." said Kage letting his sister lead him to the game stand.  
  
Just as she said, there was a fine china doll, delicately painted and glazed over standing on one of the little stands. "It's that one niisan!" pointed out Maru, jumping up and down in excitement, "The one with the pretty red blouse and pants!"  
  
The owner of the stand walked up to Kage, "Just a bit of money for each round." He held out a hand to receive the money. Kage frowned as he dug out a few bronze coins from his pocket and dropped them one by one into the man's hand. In return he received five roughly round wooden rings.  
  
"What's he doing Maru?" asked a boy around her age.  
  
"My niisan's going to win me that pretty doll! My nissan's the best in the whole world . . . when he isn't ordering me around." praised Maru jumping around and making small V-signs.  
  
The little boy stared at her a small sweat-drop forming as he watched her finish her antics with a loud shout of, "GO KAGE!"  
  
Kage felt a furious blush come on his face when around them people began to stare. "Be quiet Maru! Or I won't be able to get the ring around anything at all." muttered Kage putting a hand on his face.  
  
Maru quieted down immediately at the prospect of loosing her china doll and settled down to tugging her small braids nervously as her brother started off.  
  
A few minutes passed and Maru gave a big cheer and took the beautiful china doll from her brother's arms and ran off to show it off to everyone without a word of thank you, unless you counted excited screaming, cheering, and jumping, thanks. But that was enough for Kage, he was used to it.  
  
"Yah see what I mean Chichiri? Sisters, troublesome things neh?" said a rough and accented voice nearby.  
  
"Not really Tasuki no da. It was rather cute though no da." said another.  
  
Kage turned and saw the two foreigners standing at the corner of the stand and watching him. The redhead turned to the monk with an irritated look on his face, "Jus' wait till we stop at my place! Then you'll see what I fucking mean!"  
  
"Your family lives on Mt. Reikaku no da?" asked the monk.  
  
"No! I mean we're gonna stop at MY damn house. Ma made me promise ta visit every now an' then. By threats from my oldest sister. My head still aches from dat fucking clobbering a' logs." said the other man once again.  
  
"Are you sure it's from the logs no da? It might be from you drinking so much no da." asked the monk. He suddenly seemed to notice that someone was staring at them, "Oh, hello, please excuse Tasuki-kun no da. He's just not really fond of women no da."  
  
Kage's mouth dropped. WHAT? Tasuki seemed to notice his lack of words and a look of realization spread across his face and a hand whacked the monk on the back of the head, "CHICHIRI! You coulda made it sound better. You make it fucking sound like I'm inta men!" shouted Tasuki, a blush was visible on his cheeks.  
  
"Itaii no da." said the Chichiri looking up at his companion, a accusing look on the fox-like face.  
  
Tasuki looked at Kage and flashed a fanged smile. Kage smiled back and looked at the pair in amusement and slight confusion as they walked away. For once, the fifteen-year-old boy had nothing to say.  
  
* *  
  
Outside the village, hungry and loathsome eyes watched anxiously. Staring at the merry people and savoring the smell of food. Soon, it would be over for these naive people.  
  
The sound of a crying loon made them alert. It was time. Slowly they started creeping through the trees towards the small unsuspecting village.  
  
* *  
  
Screams filled the air. Kage froze. These weren't screams of excitement or joy. They were exclamations of fear and terror. He looked and saw flames licking hungrily at the walls of a wooden building. People were running past him panic-stricken.  
  
There was the sound of loud whistling and a thud as a flaming arrow buried itself just a few feet from where Kage stood. He stood frozen to the spot until he heard the cries of Maru not too far away. "KAGE! Niisan! Help! Ahh!"  
  
Kage whirled around and started running towards the source. Maru was huddled against a wall, clutching the china doll to her. A man in dirty and bloody armor was standing in front of her with a perverted look on his face. In rage Kage picked up a rock that lay on the ground and chucked it violently at the man. It hit him in the back with a resounding thud. There was a howl of pain and the man turned to glare at him. There was a look of loathing in the man's eyes. "Run Maru! Go! Hurry!" shouted Kage. She nodded and ran off quickly. But the soldier didn't seem to notice.  
  
* *  
  
Chichiri was breathing heavily as he whirled his staff around with one hand to knock out another man, and reached up to guide a ki blast with another. Behind him he could hear Tasuki swearing even worse than the soldiers and 'Rekka Shinen' every one of them that stood in front of him. The villagers were out of the way, now that most of them had run away and hopefully escaped. Now all that was left in this part of the street were them and the soldiers. The blue tassels on their helmets caught Chichiri's eye and brought back memories of people he hoped never to see again.  
  
* But what were Kutou soldiers doing here? The war hand ended months ago! * thought Chichiri.  
  
"We should go now no da. We've held most of them back and all of the people that we were with escaped no da. It would help at least if we move to a different part of the village to help others no da." said Chichiri.  
  
"Heh, you're right. Come on. Let's go and kick some other Kutou asses." smirked Tasuki flaming a path for them through more soldiers.  
  
* *  
  
Kage stared in horror as the soldier drew his sword and leered at him menacingly. "You're gonna pay boy." he growled with that he lunged at Kage.  
  
Realizing he wasn't armed, Kage did the only thing he could do . . . run. He sprinted as fast as he could in the opposite direction of which Maru ran. Ragged panting and swearing told him that the soldier was not too far behind.  
  
Quickly he rounded a corner, hoping to loose his pursuer. He could hear desperate cries of people around him and even more buildings were burning, casting eerie shadows and giving everything an unworldly look.  
  
Then out of nowhere, an arm came out and dragged him into a dark alley . . .  
  
* * * to be continued . . . * * *  
  
Bwahahaha! Cliffy!  
  
Seth: What sort of cliff-hanger is that? A really lame one.  
  
I'm hurt! Hmph, you're no fun. But I have to admit. You can cook up one good batch of torture or angst!  
  
Seth: That's what I'm here for.  
  
Sabrion: *shakes head* I pity the mortal that will have to suffer under your inspirations in this story.  
  
Seth: Wuss!  
  
Chichiri: *blinks* Tasuki is rather clutzy no da.  
  
He WAS thinking about you! Wow, see how much you can affect him?  
  
Okay, a question to all you people! Do you think I should put the reviewer replies in the beginning or at the end? I'm not sure but I think it might help a bit.  
  
Argh! I have a couple of coolio pictures of Kage Nasumi and his older brother! But I don't have a scanner or a webpage to load them onto! NOOOOO! Twisted, do you have a scanner? Or maybe I can do that as my webpage for school and use the school's scanner. Wonder what 'Beasel' will think? Have to be careful with what piccies I bring then. Hehehehe.  
  
Well Ja ne people! -Fire Pendant 


	3. It's still not Over

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi-Yuugi! But I do own Kage, Maru, his mom, and dad, and brother (hmmm, who's his brother I wonder? He won't be coming till much later . . . much, much later.)  
  
Sorry for taking so long! Have a research paper to finish and it was about the end of the quarter and the teachers were working us hard. Basketball, we're nearing the regionals to so practices are longer too. But I'm still writing as much as I can! Thanks for your patience. Say, should I put replies at the end of the chappy, beginning, or not include them at all?  
  
Twisted Fool: Hey folks! Unfortunately I must admit, I DO know Fire Pendant, I AM in the same grade as her, I DO go to the same school as her, I AM on the same basketball team as her, I DO have the same homework amount as her (or more *snicker snort*) and I DO have to yell at her to calm down every five minutes, and I DO have to run a couple miles everyday. So if she complains about me, it's not my fault.  
  
Fire Pendant: Hey! I don't rant and complain about you! That's LPS!  
  
Twisted Fool: *snicker snort*  
  
Chapter 2: Disaster  
  
* *  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri stared in surprise when the army of Kutou suddenly retreated; giving the two seishi no attention as they disappeared back into the forest. Tasuki made a move to follow but Chichiri rested his hand on the younger man's arm and shook his head.  
  
"Why the hell not Chichiri?! Did yeh see what they did? This place's ruined!" shouted Tasuki gesturing wildly to the scorched and broken buildings, and bodies as well as the ransacked houses.  
  
"I would like to see them pay as much as you Tasuki." murmured Chichiri his voice dropped a few pitches and his 'no da' gone. taking off his mask, his one eye summing up all the damage done and the lives lost. . "Right now we must honor the dead. All the survivors have escaped and one we saved; I can't sense any life forces in this village except for us."  
  
Tasuki looked away from the ruined village and then back where the Kutou army had disappeared. He gave a feral growl and sheathed his tessen back in its holder. "I'm not sayin I'm agreein wit' yeh or anything. But if I run off dey might come back. And I'm not fuckin' leaving yeh alone here."  
  
Chichiri remained silent, his hand slipped in his prayer beads and lips moving in soundless words. Tasuki mouthed his own prayer to the dead and stood next to Chichiri keeping watch.  
  
* *  
  
Kage opened his eyes and saw the outline of leaves in the midday sunlight. Blinking to clear his vision, he sat up. *Where am I? What happened? * thought Kage sitting up. He looked around and found himself on the forest floor. Memories from the night suddenly flooded back into his mind, the festival . . . fire . . . soldiers . . . chased. The smell of burnt flesh and wood filled his nostrils.  
  
He jumped to his feet and stumbled out of the small clearing. * What am I doing out here? * Kage started running towards his village, * Ma! Dad! Maru! Oh Suzaku! Please let them be alright!* he wondered as he took off toward the village, in his rush, he tripped over something. He cursed as he tripped over a jutting tree root, tearing his line of vision away from his village. But he would have gladly tripped a million times more when his gaze fell to a small item among the foliage.  
  
He could see a corner of a dirty bright red shirt poking out from under the undergrowth. His hand shook as it brushed away the leaves. A porcelain face gazed up at him. It was the doll he had won for Maru at the festival. Its silk clothing was sooty and speckled in dirt, and the round smiling face had a crack in it.  
  
An image of Maru running through the forest being chased by those soldiers arose in his mind. Her horrified face, her arms clutching the doll and calling out her older brother's name, the one person she had always looked up to and that had protected her . . . and he never came. She stumbled on the forest ground and dropped the doll, in her rush and panic she forgot to pick it up again and she ran on into the dark forest, still calling his name until her voice faded away into the darkness. "Kage! Nii-san! Kage . . ."  
  
He knelt there on the forest floor clutching the doll to him desperately. Where was she now? Lost in the forest? Caught by those bastards? Or even worse . . .dying all alone, cold and afraid? * No! She's a smart girl! She knows her way back from anywhere in the forest, she MY sister. She knows to come back to the village after anything wrong has happened. She knows . . .* But a little voice in the back of his head contradicted that, "She was afraid, maybe she was too frightened to come back. Or maybe she was killed before she could."  
  
With trouble, he pushed it back into a dark corner of his mind and picked himself back up still clutching the doll and started running towards the village.  
  
He didn't know what to expect when he got to the village. But what he found next made him stop in this tracks and gape. His village . . . in ruins, the building still smoldering from the night fires or some of them even broken down; the streets that had been bustling with lively celebration last night were empty. Only the occasional broken sake or beer bottle held testament to the happiness last night. Slowly he started trudging down the road as he walked down the streets of Kentah. His mind whirled as he walked past the abandoned and burnt houses. There was Neami- san's house, one of the village's most venerably aged women . . . and his mother's mother, the one that always caught him stealing meat buns and punishing him with a hard whack on his backside with her cane. He stopped at his family's inn, the roof had toppled in on itself and the walls were charred and partly black. Pushing his way past the doors on which shreds of red paper hung, he walked through, remembering that just last night they were new and freshly painted by his father. The inside of the in was in disarray, chairs overturned, tables broken and ruined. In the kitchen the sake jugs were empty and food cabinets ransacked and broken.  
  
Making his way through the inn and out of the back door he came into his house's yard. The hard-packed dirt was covered with the outlines of large heavy boots. Its outside and inside looked much like what had happened in the inn. But he found no bodies but instead smears of blood. What had once been his family's alter to Suzaku was charred, blackened, and the room had collapsed in on itself. He stood in his yard, head bowed, teeth clenched tightly together, eyes glaring at the ground as if trying to bore holes into the footprints. His fist tightened and loosened self- accordingly as if itching for something or someone to throttle as the other clenched the doll to him even harder.  
  
The sound of a crackling fire made him jump in surprise. * It couldn't be another attack could it?* thought Kage rushing out of yard and back onto the street. Quickly he rushed down the street to see the source of the roaring fire until he came to the village center. There, he saw the monk and fiery man from last night. *Chichiri and Tasuki. The Suzaku seishi!* he suddenly realized, why didn't he know that before? Maybe they knew what happened.  
  
Chichiri was standing before a carefully constructed and burning pyre, doing what was probably prayer and Tasuki stood beside his head bowed. It burned intensely and Kage knew with a sinking feeling of what was in it, so they had collected all the bodies, now they were burning them all, no way to tell who was who, it was as if they were nothing, just casualties in war. He shook his head knowing that the seishi and especially a monk wouldn't do that. He would honor every person before putting them in the pyre. Every one . . .  
  
"NOO!" he cried out falling to the ground and striking the dirt with his free fist ignoring the pain as small bits of stone and wood pierced into his skin. The other hugged the doll closer to him.  
  
No . . . his family; did they perish as well? How many people had died?  
  
* *  
  
Chichiri felt his desire to destroy the shameless army of Kutou get kindled even more when he heard the hopeless and dejected cry of the boy. They had managed to rescue him from the enraged man. Maybe they should have let the boy know it was them first, Tasuki sported a darkening bruise on his cheek from one of the boy's lashing fists.  
  
They had received very little wind of information telling that the ragtag army was pillaging and plundering the unprepared country-side. How long had this been going on? Blood stained the armor and cloth that covered them. And they seemed to be reduced to nothing but bloodthirsty beasts. Why did they leave? They were just about to gain the upper hand on the two seishi and without a word, they just left. Why?  
  
He finished his prayer to the gods, wishing that the souls would be granted safe passage and allowed through the heavenly gates. Chichiri opened his eye and let out a tired sigh as the roaring fire slowly started to smolder. He and Tasuki had been up all night gathering the bodies of men, women . . . even children from the wrecked houses. Even if some had escaped, many had been struck down. Why was this happening? What had these people done to deserve this? His fists clenched at his side and he shut his eyes again. Just last night, these people had been talking, eating, laughing together. There was no clue, no clue at all telling that the village was going to be attacked. He had not sensed any of the soldiers' ki either. Nothing.  
  
"Ak! Get off of me kid!" came Tasuki's sudden yell. Chichiri turned to see the cerulean haired young man holding the front of Tasuki's shirt and shaking the bandit. His face was dirty except for where tears had coursed down his cheeks and there was a desperate look on his eyes.  
  
"Is Maru in there? Is she gone too? My Ma, my Pa. Are they dead? Answer me! Maru, she's the little girl I was with last night. My Pa owned the village inn. You saw them before. Are they in there?" shouted the boy shaking Tasuki even more. Chichiri walked up to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. The shaking ceased and silver-green eyes turned to meet his mahogany one. Chichiri caught the look of surprise, shock, and fear as it fleeted across the boy's face and turned around quickly so that his back was to the boy. It would do no good to frighten him any further.  
  
"I didn't see any your sister or father amidst the bodies we had gathered. There is a possibility that they might have escaped. It would be in your best interest to find them for they should be worrying about you as well." said Chichiri raising his shakujou and planting it firmly again into the ground letting the rings on it jingle further reinforcing his words, "There must have been somewhere for all the people to go; some other village."  
  
"The village of Ne Hongo is not too far away." said the boy softly, his head was bowed and he was holding a doll in his arms, no doubt the one he and Tasuki had watched the boy win for his sister last night. But his head rose back up determination brimming in his eyes, "I'll find them. But what are you two going to do?"  
  
Chichiri turned "Tasuki and I shall go to the capital of Kutou and ask for the presence of the emperor. He should be able to tell the army to retreat and re-civilize them." As he said all of this he made eye contact with Tasuki to let the younger seishi know that this would be the road they were taking. The younger seishi gazed back at him for a while with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
It seemed to take a moment for Tasuki to snap out of his reverie and nod back in response. "Yeah, we'll take care of 'im. That pompous ass coward." growled Tasuki punching his hand, a smirk on his face.  
  
*  
  
Kage watched the two Suzaku seishi as they walked away. They had offered to come along with him and escort him to the Ne Hongo village but he had declined. The faster they could get to the palace in Kutou and to the emperor, the quicker they would get the rogue soldiers back where they belonged. Slowly he turned away from the sight of his ruined village, the place where he had spent all of his life in . . . his home. He set his sights in the direction of Ne Hongo and began making his journey.  
  
* *  
  
Tasuki couldn't stand the silence that they traveled in. Not a word had passed between the two of them ever since they had left the village, leaving them in desolate stillness. The slender hand that gripped the shaft of the shakujou was white and tense. He could almost feel the waves of anger that rolled from the body of the monk as every now and then; they passed a body of a villager that was unfortunate to run into the soldiers.  
  
Suddenly, Tasuki stopped unable to continue down the path. His hands were clenched at his sides and he felt anger seething through him. "Why Chichiri? What's goin' on?" asked Tasuki, the figure in front of him stopped moving and turned to face him, Tasuki went on, "We defeated those Seiryuu bastards! We fucking summoned that flamin' chicken! Why's this startin all over again?" the terror filled faces of the villagers floated back up in his memory and he closed his eyes trying to will them out of his mind. He felt a tear slowly trickle down his cheek and it was followed by another and then another until his body was racked with sobs.  
  
"An' Nuriko, Chiriko, Mits, and Hotohori! They died fer nothin'?! They died to summon Suzaku so he could protect Khonan, they died defendin' everyone. And for what?! So that this could start all over again?" shouted Tasuki, he sunk to the ground on his knees. "Nuriko, he died tryin' ta get that shinzaho an' Chiriko, that lil' rascal!" said Tasuki between sobs, his voice shaky and unstable and vision blurred with tears. A comforting arm wound around his shoulders and hugged him. "Mitsukake n' Hotohori, they died in that war. Mits first, tryin' to save all those people; an' the soldiers too! But when they found themselves healed again they just started fightin' as if nothin' happened. And Hotohori, tryin' to protect his country and Miaka; went up against Nakago even when he didn't have his seishi powers."  
  
*  
  
Chichiri held Tasuki close, rocking back and forth gently and let the young man finish crying. It was sometimes easy to forget that the brash, cursing, and at times annoying young man was not much more than a child himself; just starting to get used to the responsibilities of an adult and the new outlook to the world. The sobs slowly died down, "It will be alright Tasuki-kun. We'll find a way to stop them, this time we'll stop whoever that is doing this without losing anyone." said Chichiri meaning every word, and to himself he firmly added mentally * Even if it takes my own life*.  
  
*  
  
Tasuki just wanted to stay like this forever in the beautiful seishi's arms. * Wait a minute . . . FUCK!* Tasuki opened his eyes and saw Chichiri's eye watching him, Tasuki quickly averted his gaze before he could get lost in the dark mahogany depths.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Chichiri. I didn't mean ta break down like that . . . I mean the last thing yeh need now is trouble like I was just a moment ago cryin' and blubberin', like some woman about everythin' an . . ." Tasuki's excuses were stopped abruptly by an understanding smile.  
  
"It's alright Tasuki." said Chichiri gently, "It's always alright to cry once in a while. It just shows that we're all human. Come on now Tasuki. That boy was right, the faster we get to Kutou, and its palace. As well as getting everything figured out. The faster we'll get rid of those men."  
  
Tasuki brightened up, and grinned, "But jus' as long as we get ta knock them and that pompous-ass idiot they call an emperor around when we get there."  
  
* *  
  
Kage made himself run faster as he ran through the drying, picked, corn stalks. Ne Hongo should be coming up any minute now . . . He burst through the last row of the field and his heart jumped into his throat at what he saw. The streets were empty . . . not a soul in sight. Slowly, he walked down the path, his heart filling with dread with every step he took. A chill wind blew through the streets, and dead leaves flew everywhere like mini cyclones. "Hello? Is anyone here?" asked Kage, he still held the doll to him as if it were some sort of proof that there still was a shred of hope for his family, there was no reply from any of the houses.  
  
Kage stopped at a door that swung back and forth in every little gust of wind, creaking and wheezing with every move it made a small ball rolled out of it and bumped gently at his feet. Carefully he pushed it open. "Ojii- san? Obaa-san? It's me Kage. Is anyone in . . . here?" his voice died away as he saw a pool of dark liquid on the floor. Blood.  
  
* * * to be continued * * *  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
Wowo! You guys are all so coolio!  
  
wingweaver: Anou . . . can you please tell me what you are trying to say?  
  
Moonraven: Hehe! Yep that's right! Thanks for the complement! I'm trying to make good endings. Thank my beta reader too. She's coolio! (Catches very stupid typing mistakes I make she does)  
  
Fiery-Ice: Oh I AM evil. *gets whacked over the head by Twisted Fool* Well here's the update! Hmm, yeah I do kinda agree with you. But there are a lot of old ones, you just have to look all over the place to find them. What do you mean about the formatting, heh, I'm slow sometimes. I read your last chappie! It's so sweet! Tasuki's back!  
  
Flighting dreams: He is? Good! I'm trying to make them as in-character as possible. The Tas/Chi parts will be coming up soon enough. It takes some time. But most of it is going to be in Tasuki's POV for now. Yeah, it is kinda AU, but it's gonna get more FY as soon as we get to Kutou and stuff. Thanks for your patience!  
  
Xellas: Heh, that was a spur of the moment idea. And what the soldiers were after, you'll see. But the main reason . . . I can't say yet ^-^.  
  
Lady Pheonix Star: Heyah kitty! The definitions? Aren't here yet. Go ask Twisted, or Marina. They know.  
  
Kitsuna-Ri: Thanks! Will get more Tas/Chi action in there soon! Got a whole scene planned out for later! I took yer advice about the how to type you in bandit talk, that really helped! Yeah, making reviews during classes are usually short. Have experience myself. Seth: and you almost got caught too! *glares at muse* But here's the update! Ja!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Sabrion: How could you leave off there?  
  
Seth: 'Che. She always does that.  
  
Chichiri: Why are you making Kage's life so miserable right now? And Tasuki, yes he's only seventeen. A rather brash and confusing age.  
  
As for making Kage's life miserable, not saying anything. But Tasuki, he likes you! Isn't that cute!  
  
Chichiri: *blushes*  
  
Seth: *grumbles* how many times have you said that already? Crazy females.  
  
Well what did you all think? Was Tasuki OOC?  
  
*Picture Fuzzied out*: *walks in and glares at FP* Why are you always asking that woman?  
  
*jumps up* Ahhh! You aren't supposed to be here yet! *throws person out of the room.* *gets wacked yet again by Twisted for man-handling the character I gave her*  
  
Well see yah! -Fire Pendant 


	4. Shogun and Storm

Kentah Den  
  
Well, I am quite proud of myself, two updates in a day! Well, I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. Poor Kage eh? More Chichiri and Tasuki in this chapter I think. Ohhh, we're getting so close to 'that scene'. Bwahahahaha!  
  
New character coming. Who is he? Wonder wonder wonder?  
  
Seth: Oh just go on and read.  
  
Chapter 3: Shogun and Storm  
  
* * * Last time * * *  
  
Kage stopped at a door that swung back and forth in every little gust of wind, creaking and wheezing with every move it made a small ball rolled out of it and bumped gently at his feet. Carefully he pushed the door open wider. "Ojii-san? Obaa-san? It's me Kage. Is anyone in . . . here?" his voice died away as he saw a pool of dark liquid on the floor. Blood . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Unable to take his eyes away from the scene, he could make out a body in the shadows. Gashes covered the flesh and the face was mangled until he couldn't recognize it. In horror he ran back out of the house, despair filling him. So this village was attacked as well.  
  
* *  
  
"Shogun, you requested for my presence?" asked a soldier bowing reverently to his superior. There was a rustling in the shadows of the tent and the soldier could hear the sound of hard boots walking towards him.  
  
"Yes, I did. Now tell me Captain Yusui, what village are we nearing?" came the cool smooth voice, the swish of a cape fluttered against the man's face as the shogun sat down.  
  
Yusui looked down at the ground, "We near the village of Kentah. But there bodes bad news." The captain waited to hear any sign that the shogun wanted him to go on.  
  
"I didn't say to stop Captain. Go on," reprimanded the shogun softly.  
  
"The village has been attacked we found no survivors. All that remains are burnt down buildings and a smoldering pyre. It appears someone had stopped here first and held enough respect to give the bodies a decent funeral," continued Yusui.  
  
There was a moment of silence and a low growl of irritation and anger sounded from the shogun's throat. Yusui flinched and he could almost feel the silver-blue eyes of the shogun piercing through him. "Do you know who the attackers were?" asked the shogun, his voice seemingly calm. But for one with enough experience of serving under the man for a few years, Yusui could hear the tightening of his superior's voice.  
  
"One of the scouts brought back a spear. I'm afraid to say that Kutou's army is back to ravaging our country again." replied Yusui, laying a spear he had brought with him in front of the shogun's feet.  
  
"Leave. And prepare to send troops to all the surrounding villages. I will return with a few soldiers. This news will have to be reported to the Dowager Empress." ordered the rigid voice of the shogun. Yusui nodded and backed out of the tent avoiding the eye-contact of the shogun. Now would be the worst time to be on his bad side.  
  
*  
  
Back inside the tent, the shogun picked up the spear and examined its blue tassel. With another growl of disgust he tightened his grip on the spear shaft and thrust it into the ground, where it remained quivering for several seconds.  
  
* *  
  
It had been two days since they had left Kentah. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and the wintry weather was starting to settle in.  
  
"Chichiri. What the fuck is the matter wit' yeh? Yeh've bin 'voidin' that river ever since we got close teh it. Shit, don' tell me yeh're 'fraid of water too?" asked Tasuki watching the monk in front of him keep as far away from the river as he could without leaving the path. He pulled his coat closer to himself as a brisk gust of wind blew by.  
  
"I'm fine no da." came the exasperated voice of Chichiri above the whistle of the wind. Tasuki sweat-dropped, that's what Chichiri had been saying the other five times he had asked.  
  
*  
  
The water of the river ran smoothly in the sunlight, as if mocking him. *The Shoryuu . . . the same river that I let Hikou drown in. That should mean my village is close-by . . . * thought Chichiri drawing his kesa closer to his body. The wind made his bangs fly wildly and the rings on his shakujou jingle merrily.  
  
"Hey Chichiri! What'r we eatin' fer lunch?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"Fish no da." replied Chichiri dryly, letting sarcasm drip into his words. There was a groan of frustration from Tasuki and a stream of curse words were lost in the wind.  
  
"Anythin' but fish. I swear Chichiri. Next time I go onna trip wit' yeh, I'm bringin' extra rations and keepin' that damned fishin' pole away from yeh," grumbled Tasuki kicking a small pebble ahead of him on the road.  
  
"Well then Tasuki, we'll just keep on going without food then." said Chichiri. Silence . . .  
  
"Fine then. But I swear Chichiri. Yer're gonna hafta make this up when we go to the next village. A few rounds a'sake might just do it." smirked Tasuki. Chichiri shook his head, was drinking all Tasuki thought about? Little did he know what ELSE was going on that the bandit's head.  
  
*  
  
Tasuki straightened up as they came to a large meadow, long broken down houses speckled the area; some of the houses had grass and other vegetation growing in the stone walls' cracks. Probably an old abandoned village. "Oi Chichiri! How 'bout we stop here? Yeh can go on an' fish. I'll start up a fire." said Tasuki rubbing his hands together and taking out his tessen. He stopped when he saw Chichiri kneel down and removed his mask before slipping his hand in his prayer beads once again. "Whatcha doin' Chichiri?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Earth teh Chichiri! Cantcha see? This place has been like this ferever! Those bastards never came close teh this place." said Tasuki. Still no reply came from the monk. "Fine suit yerself. I'm buildin' a fire. It's fuckin' cold out here!"  
  
Tasuki turned to gather some stones to make a suitable hearth for the fire when a hand rested on his arm. He turned to see a mask-less Chichiri watching him. A sad look weighed his features. * Damn! He looks so huggable right now!* thought Tasuki resisting the urge to hug the mage that stood next to him. Instead he managed to say, "Yeah?"  
  
Chichiri removed his hand from Tasuki's arm and looked away, back towards the old village, sighing, "It's nothing Tasuki."  
  
"Fuck! Nothing my ass. Now what were yeh gonna say?" asked Tasuki planting his hands on his hips and scowling at Chichiri.  
  
*  
  
Chichiri matched Tasuki's glare squarely. * How could I have almost told him? No one needs to know anymore about my past. The only reason I told the Suzaku no Miko, Miaka was because she asked outright. Tasuki doesn't need to bear my burdens of the past as well. * thought Chichiri fixing Tasuki with an even look until the younger seishi fidgeted and turned to walk away.  
  
He shrugged, Tasuki was usually more persistent in his questioning. He turned to eye the river with distaste and then looked at his own hands. "Time to go fishing then no da." He murmured to himself.  
  
* *  
  
Two days later:  
  
"Tasuki! Hurry up no da! There's a storm coming up and it won't be too good for us if we're stuck in the mountains no da!" shouted Chichiri above the wind.  
  
"K'uso! Chichiri! Why can't yeh just teleport us to the next village or somethin'?" complained Tasuki.  
  
"I don't think that the residents of Kutou would take kindly to two of Khonan's own seishi appearing on their front doorstep no da. Not to mention if I take off my kasa or kesa it would blow away and then we could forget about teleporting ever again." replied Chichiri, turning to see Tasuki, the young man was walking face down against the wind that gusted against them, Tasuki, sensing that he was being watched brought up his head gave Chichiri a distasteful face, one of his little fangs poked out from under his top lip.  
  
"Fine." came the grumbled answer, barely heard by his companion.  
  
Suddenly, a bolt of lighting streaked across the sky accompanied by a deafening clap of thunder.  
  
"SHIT!" shouted Tasuki as he ran to catch up with Chichiri, "I fuckin' hate this kinda weather. Chichiri can we stop?" he whined giving the man a small pleading look.  
  
"Where Tasuki-kun no da?" asked Chichiri dryly as raindrops started pelting down on them.  
  
"Yeh mean there's no caves nearby?" asked Tasuki. Chichiri racked his mind, it had been a while since he had been in this region, and the darkness and rain that obscured the place wasn't helping either.  
  
"I think there is no da. But we still have a bit more walking to do no da." said Chichiri with a wince as the wind gusted against his dampened clothes, chilling him.  
  
Silently they walked next to each other heads bowed and trying to keep watch on the cliff facing path ahead of them. It was too late when they noticed how close to the edge they were. The part of the cliff crumbled under the weight of the companions and sent Chichiri plummeting down towards the raging river far below . . .  
  
* * * to be continued . . . * * *  
  
Replies to reviews:  
  
Kitsuna-Ri- That's awesome! You can do that? Yeah, some muses *cough* Seth *cough* are fun to glare at. Tasuki, he's getting his feelings sorted out. That scene should be pretty soon.  
  
Flighting dreams- Yeah, I'm being quite hard on Kage huh? Heh, sorry if I did make Tasuki OOC. You'll see for all those questions!  
  
Riverwood: Bloody? Kawaiiest. It is a word! At least in my vocabulary. Thank you for that complement. Heh, I'm an authoress. Thank Twisted for that doll thing she is awesome too!  
  
Moonraven: Yep, the flamin' chicken. Suzaku . . . he doesn't REALLY mind. Don't you Suzaku? * the mentioned glares back but can't do anything for he his restrained by magic* 0.o huh? YOU should update A Fine Line: FY. It's soooo coolio! Heh. Genrou is so hentai. "When do you ever shut up?" Celian. "When my mouth is full" Genrou. *cracks up* that was hilarious!  
  
Marina: Uh YEAH! You will tell her the defs. I'm not ruining her innocent little mind. Either that or tell her to find out what a yoai or a lemon is herself.  
  
Ummm, bad place to leave off? Heheheh.  
  
Twisted Fool: *shakes head* FP, you're just crazy you know?  
  
*nods* Mmhmm! Arigatou Twisted-chan for beta-reading this and all the other chappies. You get a Tasuki plushi!  
  
Chichiri: *stares at where FP left off* Are you trying to kill me no da?  
  
*gasps* NEVER! *glomps Chichiri* How would you ever get to be with Tasuki- kun that way?  
  
Sabrion: *raises eyebrow, scribbles something down, hands it to FP*  
  
Ohhh, well. Maybe later.  
  
Kage: I'd hate to think what was on there. Hey when is my -  
  
*gets cut off by FP's muting system* Shut-up Kage! First it was *can't say* now you! You're gonna ruin it for everyone!  
  
Seth: *happy that now FP isn't bothering him anymore* 


End file.
